A CBM system may include one or more consumer that subscribe to published events. Typically, a CBM system does not provide a way for a consumer to access a remote procedure (e.g., a procedure running on another network device) because the consumer is unaware of the location of the procedure or other network device. As a result, persistence of information is not provided for because the CBM system does not save published events. Therefore, when a consumer connects to the system it is unaware of past published events. Therefore, for the above and other reasons, new methods and technology are needed to supplement traditional CBM systems and to provided for persistence in a CBM system.